Restez avec moi
by 00Selene00
Summary: OS en 2 chapitres sur l'épisode 4x10. C'est une sorte de scène coupée, ou de suite, puisque je n'ai pas beaucoup aimé la fin de l'épisode, comme beaucoup d'autres personnes. :
1. Chapter 1

**Voici une petite OS sur la suite du 4x10, en deux chapitres, que j'ai écrite il y a un bon bout de temps déjà. J'hésitais à la publier parce que elle ne me plait pas beaucoup. Il y a quelque chose qui me gêne, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.C'est peut être le fait que j'ai écrit comme si l'on voyait la scène a travers une camera, et non par le point de vu précis d'un des personnage. Mais je l'ai laissé comme telle, et je me lance pour vous la publier ! Merci a Kay, PePe64, Enjoy et The Chapelier Fou pour leur reviews sur « I can't breathe without you », elles m'ont beaucoup touché. **

**Bien sur tout ce qui a rapport a Mentalist ne m'appartiens pas. C'est bien dommage, mais c'est comme ça !  
**

**Bonne Lecture, et surtout, merci de me lire !**

* * *

-« I'm sorry… » Murmura doucement Lisbon.

Mais Jane ne répondit pas. Envahit par une douleur qu'il avait oubliée durant cette semaine. La vision du smiley souriant avait comme cassé le barrage qui retenait tous ses souvenirs, et il était maintenant envahit de flash-back violent. La douleur et la culpabilité lui ruinait la poitrine comme des coups de couteaux, rouvrant des plaies qu'il avait oublié. Comment avait-il put oublier ? La douleur lui donna le tournis et il chercha son équilibre sur la rambarde de la porte, du bout des doigts.

Lisbon n'avait toujours pas bougée, figée. Elle regardait Jane tomber, ou plutôt retomber dans le tourbillon douloureux de son passé, par sa faute. Mais avait-elle eu le choix ? Elle était sûre que Jane préfèrerais endurer la douleur qu'il ressentait à l' instant présent plutôt que d'oublier sa famille et la promesse de vengeance qu'ils leur avaient fait. Elle cherchait en tout cas à s'en convaincre, repoussant la petite voix qui lui soufflait qu'elle l'avait surtout fait pour elle. Pour ne pas le perdre et le voir partir. Pas encore. Pour le garder encore un peu. Parce qu'elle savait qu'inévitablement, un jour il partirait, sûrement pour la prison. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, ce serait pour un autre pays, ou pour une autre destinée. Mais le voir partir comme ça, … Pour une raison si stupide, presque injuste et inutile… Elle n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre.

Secouant la tête devant une évidence qu'elle ne voulait pas accepter, elle refixa ses yeux sur Jane. Son regard était vide et embué. Il ne semblait plus ici.

« - Jane ?… risqua-t-elle doucement dans sa direction.

-Je voudrais rentrer Lisbon. La coupa-t-il avec une voix dure et sèche, qui la fit frémir.

Lisbon ne répondit pas, et se contenta d'acquiescer gravement en détournant le regard, puis de tourner les talons pour descendre l'escalier et se diriger vers sa voiture. Elle ne l'attendit qu'une fois assise dans sur le siège conducteur, et ne le regarda pas monter. Elle ne voulait pas affronter sa colère, et sa douleur. Elle connaissait assez Jane pour savoir que la douleur le rendait hargneux et froid, et que chercher le contact ne servirait à rien. Il monta en silence, attacha sa ceinture, et regarda par la fenêtre, silencieux.

Aucun d'eux ne parla de tout le voyage. Arrivé au CBI, Lisbon se gara, coupa le moteur mais resta assise. Jane comprit qu'elle avait l'intention d'entamer une discussion qui s'avérait inévitable et ne bougea pas, regardant droit devant lui fixement.

« - Ecouter Jane… commença-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Lisbon, c'est n'est pas la peine de vous excusez encore. Pour l'instant j'ai juste envie d'être seul.

Le ton brusque sur lequel il s'était adressé à elle ne l'avait pas étonné. Apres tout il était encore sûrement trop tôt pour avoir une discussion avec lui. Elle souffla lourdement, et acquiesça. Il sortit alors de la voiture vivement et claqua fortement la porte.

Lisbon laissa sa tête partir en arrière sur l'accoudoir et inspira lourdement. Elle doutait de son choix à présent. Peut-être que la meilleure chose à faire aurait été de le laisser partir au bras de cette brune, le laissant retrouver la mémoire tout seul. Au moins jamais ça ne lui serait retombé dessus. Mais serait-il revenu une fois la mémoire rétablie ? Elle en doutait. Et c'est ce doute qui la faisait se sentir moins coupable. Après tout, la place de Jane était au CBI. Pour les convictions qui le faisait avancer. Ou était-ce pour son besoin à elle ?...

Détachant sa ceinture dans un geste brusque, elle se dirigea vers le CBI. Elle arriva vite à son bureau, après avoir pris l'ascenseur seule, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. L'enquête étant terminé, elle serait tranquille pour finir sa paperasse. Elle se laissa tombé sur son siège en soupirant, se prit la tête entre les mains, se massant les tempes. Une affreuse migraine la guettait. Avant de se mettre au travail, elle décida donc de prendre d'abord un médicament qui l'aiderait.

Sortant de son bureau et se dirigeant vers la kitchenette, elle faillit heurter quelqu'un qui en sortait.

« - Oh, excusez-moi Van Pelt, s'excusa la brune distraitement en l'évitant.

Il n'y a pas de mal Patron, lui répondit la rousse en se retournant. Euh … Patron ? lui demanda-t-elle soudain un peu gênée.

Oui ?

Je … J'ai vu Jane remonter au grenier à l'instant. Est-ce que il s'est souvenu ?

Lisbon détourna le regard et acquiesça silencieusement.

Je ne veux pas me mêler de quoi que ce soit mais … reprit la rousse, Je pense qu'il va avoir besoin de quelqu'un vous ne pensez pas ?

Van Pelt avait suggérer cela sans une once de désignation dans la voix, mais Lisbon se senti tout de même visé. Elle releva la tête, fixa sa subordonné quelques instants et prit la parole, avec une voix un peu plus rauque qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu :

Je pense que j'en ai déjà bien assez fait.

Lisbon tourna alors les talons, oubliant qu'elle était venue pour un medicament. Mais Van Pelt la rappela.

Boss !

Lisbon se retourna et la fixa, attendant que la rousse lui dise ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Mais celle-ci semblait en plein débat intérieur. Elle se lança finalement :

Vous avez fait le bon choix.

Van Pelt accompagna sa phrase d'un petit sourire conciliant. A l'entente de cette phrase, Lisbon senti t la tension quitté ses épaules, et elle rendit doucement le sourire que lui adressait Van Pelt, qui retourna a son bureau sans un mot de plus.

Lisbon resta quelques secondes sans bouger au milieu du couloir. Et puis finalement, elle se redirigea vers la kitchenette, bien décidé à se faire un café qui lui ferait beaucoup de bien. Une fois sa tasse en main, elle s'adossa au rebord du plan de travail et but une gorgée qui lui brula la gorge. La menace de migraine s'était finalement éloignée.

Elle repensa aux paroles de Van Pelt. Jane avait-il vraiment besoin de quelqu'un à ce moment même ? Elle en doutait sérieusement, vu comment il s'était montré froid sur le trajet du retour. Mais Jane était une personne en contradiction avec lui-même, et trop plein de fierté. Il désirait parfois des choses qu'il se refusait ardemment, par fierté. Peut-être devrait-elle monter au grenier malgré son refus de la voir. Il lui crierait peut être dessus, et il serait surement dans une colère monstre, mais au moins se défouler sur elle lui ferait peut être du bien… Ou peut-être pas. Elle ne savait plus trop. Elle ne savait plus si elle essayait de se convaincre de monter pour Jane ou pour elle. Elle se sentait tellement mal, à ne pas savoir si oui ou non elle avait fait le bon choix… Elle prit soudain la décision, posa sa tasse à moitié consommer sur le plan de travail derrière elle et prit la direction du grenier. Arrivée devant les escaliers, elle posa son pied sur la première marche, mais une voix l'interrompit dans son élan

« - Lisbon !

Se retournant, elle put voir Wainwright qui trottinait presque pour l'atteindre. Elle souffla un coup, et redescendit la marche.

Oui monsieur ?

Avez-vous retrouvé l'argent qui a mystérieusement disparu ?

Lisbon hésita quelques secondes.

Oui. C'est Jane qui l'avait pris monsieur. Répondit-elle finalement en se balançant d'un pied à l'autre, un peu gêné. Mais il va le rendre monsieur, je vais m'en assurer. Ajouta-t-elle sur un ton qui n'admettait pas de doutes.

Wainwright fronça des sourcils puis acquiesça.

Je veux votre rapport sur mon bureau avant demain matin. Cette affaire a fait bien trop de bruit, et j'aimerais pouvoir la boucler le plus tôt possible.

Bien monsieur.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, puis regarda sa montre. Lisbon jeta un regard vers l'étage, puis renonça et partit s'enfermer dans son bureau. Elle irait parler à Jane après son rapport. De toute façon, le connaissant, il passerait surement la nuit au grenier.

* * *

**Je posterais ****surement** le chapitre 2 demain, si cette partie là a de la visite. Zoubiiii, and Love ! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ! Désolé pour ce retard, mon week end n'a pas été des plus légers. Je remercie ShaiArg, Guest, Fan annonyme et Pepe64 pour leur rewiew, ça fait super plaisir ! :) **

**Bon, voila donc la suite et fin, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, zoubi, and LOVE. **

* * *

Une vive douleur dans le bas de son dos lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Clignotant des paupières, elle aperçut l'écran de son ordinateur. Elle se releva dans une grimace, la nuque et le dos engourdit. Lisbon s'était endormie sur son bureau, la tête sur des fiches de plaintes. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers les bureaux de ses agents. Partis. Il devait être tard. Après avoir fini son rapport, elle s'était trouvé des excuses pour ne pas essayer de trouver le courage d'aller voir Jane. Elle en était arrivé à remplir les fiches de plaintes qu'il avait provoqué, et s'était finalement assoupit sur celles-ci. Regardant sa montre, elle soupira 2h30 du matin. Elle réfléchit quelques instants, puis se décida. Un café lui ferait vraiment du bien. Après avoir bu son breuvage sauveur, elle eut pour intention d'aller s'allonger sur son canapé, pour relaxer son dos endolori d'avoir dormir plié en deux. Mais son regard fut attiré par le canapé de son consultant. Elle s'arrêta alors, et souffla lourdement. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, elle prit la direction du grenier une fois de plus.

Arrivé devant la lourde porte, elle frappa timidement, et entra. Il faisait sombre, mais une lampe de chevet allumée sur un carton éclairait un minimum la pièce. Jane était allongé dos à elle sur son matelas de fortune.

« - Jane ? » Il fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre et de s'être assoupi, mais elle savait très bien qu'il feignait le sommeil. Il ne pouvait pas dormir.

- Jane je sais que vous ne dormez pas. Toujours pas de réponse. Ecoutez, je comprends que vous m'en vouliez. Mais, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. … »

Jane ne bougea pas. Elle souffla, abandonna, et fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers la porte.

« - Je n'ai rien à vous pardonnez Lisbon.

La brune se retourna, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu Jane parler. Il était toujours dos à elle.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne vous en veux pas Lisbon, lui répondit Jane plus fort en se retournant soudain vers elle et en s'asseyant.

Il avait le visage tendu et fermé. Son teint était d'un gris pâle, et la ride au milieu de ses sourcils était plus marquée que d'habitude, ce qui était souvent le signe chez lui d'une grande lutte intérieur. Il fixait le sol, comme si il avait peur de la regarder dans les yeux.

Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait, reprit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait ferme. Mais Lisbon décela une faille, comme un tremblement dans ses paroles.

- Jane, je …

- Non, Lisbon, je vous assure que vous excuser encore ne sert à rien,la coupa-t-il d'une voix sourde et douloureuse. Vous avez agi correctement, et je vous remercie même de ne pas m'avoir abandonné, quand bien même j'ai été odieux avec vous et l'équipe toute cette semaine. Vraiment, je … Merci Lisbon, souffla-t-il en levant finalement un regard dévasté vers elle.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, doutant de sa sincérité. Elle le soupçonnait de lui adresser ses remercîments pour l'épargner des remords et de la culpabilité.

- Vous voulez venir boire un thé ? essaya-t-elle en avançant d'un pas

- Non, non, merci Lisbon. Je … Je préfère rester ici, et dormir un peu.

Elle acquiesça à nouveau, comprenant silencieusement sa demande de rester seul. Elle baissa la tête, mit ses mains dans ses poches, hésita quelque seconde, en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Bon, et bien bonne nuit Jane alors … », ajouta-t-elle, avant de faire demi-tour à grand pas.

Elle descendit les marches, soucieuse. Elle arriva à son bureau sans même sans rendre compte, et s'assit dans son canapé. Elle soupira, et son regard tomba sur le dossier qu'elle devait remettre à Wainwright avant demain. Elle se leva, l'attrapa, et partie en direction du bureau de son patron. Elle y entra sans un bruit, dans la pénombre,seul les lumières de la ville éclairaient la pièce d'une lumière jaunâtre. Elle déposa son travail sur la pile déjà présente à coter de l'écran d'ordinateur, puis se retourna pour sortir quand un énorme bruit retentit à l'étage, comme si on s'amusait à taper le sol avec de gros objets lourds.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle courut presque jusqu'à l'escalier qui menait à l'étage supérieur, la main sur son arme.

Arrivé en haut des escaliers, elle tendit l'oreille. Les bruits continuaient, et elle réussit à les situer Ils émettaient du grenier de Jane. Encore plus inquiète, elle dégaina, et se dirigea a pas sûr et rapide jusqu'à la porte du grenier.

Les bruits de l'autre côté de la porte continuaient. Elle se lança alors, et ouvrit la porte d'un grand coup d'épaule, pointant son arme en direction des bruits.

Mais tout ce qu'elle visait, c'était Jane, une chaise en bois à la main, détruisant de rage tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver, dans de grands cris désespéré. Son visage était couvert de larmes, et ses yeux semblaient totalement perdus, comme si il n'était plus vraiment conscient de ses gestes.

Lisbon resta quelque seconde sans bouger devant ce spectacle, totalement bouche bée. Voir Patrick Jane aussi violent était rare, et cela l'effraya légèrement. Elle baissa alors son arme, et l'appela doucement :

« - Jane ?

Mais il ne l'entendait pas. Il ne la voyait pas non plus. Il continuait son massacre du mobilier, s'attaquant maintenant aux cartons remplit de papier, en les faisant voler, par des gestes de rages.

Jane ?! » L'appela-t-elle plus fort, sans plus de succès.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'approcha de lui, lui attrapa le poignet, pour l'obliger à arrêter son mouvement de destruction.

Lorsqu'il senti la chaleur de la peau de Lisbon sur la sienne, il se tourna vivement vers elle, menaçant. Mais son regard azure rencontra celui émeraude de la jeune femme, et il se figea net, et laissa retomber son bras.

L'agent avait rarement vu son consultant dans un état pareille. Ses yeux exprimaient clairement une douleur indéfinissable, totalement perdu dans un océan de torture. Il la fixa quelque seconde de plus, et fondit en larme.

Ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, Lisbon lui fit lâcher le carton qu'il tenait, et le prit doucement dans ses bras.

Jane se recroquevilla, et vint placer sa tête dans son cou. Ses sanglots redoublèrent, et il s'accrocha fermement à la veste que portait Lisbon. Il tomba à genoux, tout en continuant de s'accrocher à elle, comme si elle était son seul repaire. Comme si, s'il la lâchait, il risquait de tomber dans un océan noir et chaotique. Comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il posa sa tête sur son ventre en la serrant plus fort contre lui.

« - Tout est de ma faute, geignit-il, je les ai tuées … Lisbon, je les ai tuées ….

Il poussa un cri de douleur, comme si il subissait en ce moment même une torture physique insoutenable.

Lisbon passa ses mains dans ses cheveux d'un geste réconfortant. Elle se mit alors à terre elle aussi, et laissa Jane se recroqueviller au sol. Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux et sanglota violement.

Lisbon remit sa main dans ses cheveux, et murmura :

- Chut. Ça va aller. Je suis la Jane. Je suis la … »

Elle ne savait pas trop si c'était approprié, ni si ça le soulagerait, mais après avoir élevé ses trois frères, ses instincts maternelles avaient repris le dessus face à un Jane dans cet état.

Elle continua de passer sa main dans ses cheveux doucement, le berçant légèrement. Les minutes défilèrent. Lisbon n'estima pas le temps passé par terre, à réconforter son consultant, mais cela devait bien revenir à une bonne heure.

Et Jane, toujours agrippé à Lisbon, finit par se calmer. Ses sanglots se firent moins violents, et sa respiration se calma.

Il attrapa finalement sa main, et murmura d'une voix rauque, comme si parler lui demandait un effort surhumain :

« - Restez avec moi.

- Je resterais autant qu'il le faudra Jane. » Lui souffla-t-elle en retour.

Il soupira de soulagement à ces paroles, et relâcha ses muscles. Il sera plus fort sa main.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il commençait à somnoler.

Lisbon soupira.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Le forcer à se souvenir avait rompu brutalement la bulle dans laquelle il se trouvait, et la souffrance avait dû le frapper de plein fouet, lui faisant perdre la raison ce soir. Et tout cela était de sa faute.

Sentant la fatigue la mordre, elle chercha une solution pour allonger Jane sur son matelas.

Elle lui secoua doucement l'épaule et l'appela :

« - Jane ? Jane, levez-vous. Vous ne pouvez pas dormir par terre.»

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux, regarda autour de lui comme si il était perdu, puis rencontra les yeux de Lisbon. Il se calma, et lui rendit même son sourire lorsqu'elle lui en fit un doucement. Il se laissa guider doucement vers son matelas, et s'y allongeant sous les directives de Lisbon. Elle le recouvrit d'un plaid, et s'apprêtait à s'asseoir sur une chaise plus loin le temps qu'il s'endorme, quand il lui attrapa la main, et l'attira à lui. Elle ne comprit pas tout d'abord, puis saisit qu'il voulait qu'elle dorme avec lui.

Elle buta, et hésita, mais quand elle croisa son regard suppliant et effrayé, elle soupira, et s'allongea a son coter.

Il la recouvrit du plaid, puis elle sentit sa main glisser sur son ventre. Elle frissonna. Il la prit par la taille, et la colla a lui, en nichant son nez dans ses cheveux.

Sa respiration s'apaisa, et il s'endormit très vite. Lisbon repoussa les émotions contradictoires qui lui assaillaient le ventre, et ferma les yeux.

L'odeur de Jane l'envahit, et sa respiration l'emporta. Elle soupira, laissant s'échapper la pression, et le sommeil la prit alors elle aussi très vite.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Jane était partie, et une tasse de café fumante l'attendait sur la table de fortune disposée devant la fenêtre. Lorsqu'elle se leva pour s'en approcher, elle aperçut un papier posé dessous, avec un seul mot : « Merci ».

La vie reprenait donc son court. C'est ainsi que Jane lui faisait comprendre. Ils ne parleraient jamais de cette nuit, et de la faille que Jane avait laissé voir à Lisbon. Cette faille dans laquelle elle était prête à tomber, et même à sauter pour lui.

Et il l'en remerciait.

** FIN**

* * *

Encore une fois, merci de m'avoir lu ! :) 3


End file.
